Be Mine, Taichou!
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Naruto had always been jealous of Sasuke's and Kakashi's relationship. He felt left out and unwanted when he couldn't join in on their 'secret' activities. Well, if Sasuke didn't want to share then he'd just have to find a sensei of his own.


**A/N: **This is a story I thought of while watching Kakashi train Sasuke. Naruto deserved some attention to!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing:** Yamato (Tenzou) & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Naruto had always been jealous of Sasuke's and Kakashi's relationship. He felt left out and unwanted when he couldn't join in on their 'secret' activities. Well, if Sasuke didn't want to share then he'd just have to find a sensei of his own. _

* * *

**Be Mine, Taichou!**

Sometimes being left in the dark could really suck ass if you asked Naruto.

Maybe it would have sufficed back when they had still been thirteen or so (that was when everything had started, or so Naruto speculated), but now that he was seventeen it was just plain ridiculous.

Why was it that his Kakashi-sensei always preferred Sasuke?

It wasn't fair, dammit!

He had feelings too…

Naruto let out a tiny whimper and sniffled. He kicked the earth below with his foot in annoyance. Sitting on the grass beneath the foot of a tree Sai let out a snort. His blond teammate shot him a glare in the midst of his pacing.

"I can tell your feelings are hurt, Naruto-kun." The eerily pale raven spoke calmly, staring up at him with his emotionless eyes. Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Shut up Sai." The blond snapped back, irritation evident in his tone of voice. The raven merely shook his head.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't see why he would choose Sasuke over you."

Naruto abruptly stopped walking. His eyes widened like saucers as he slowly turned to stare at his socially awkward teammate. And just as he was about to reply to the compliment, Sai chose to speak again.

"I mean you obviously have the smaller dick so that means Kakashi wouldn't have to take turns-"

Before he could finish his explanation a strong hand clamped around his pale neck.

"_My dick isn't fucking small!" _Naruto snarled down at him, his eyes ablaze. Sai wisely chose to stay silent until the blond let him go and stomped off into the woods, opposite the direction Kakashi and Sasuke had gone moments before. The artist watched his retreating back until he could see him no more.

"His ass makes up for his dick." He commented to no one in particular before picking up his sketchbook and started drawing.

Meanwhile, Naruto continued to silently fume in the forest. His only company was the infinitely silent foliage and the occasional chirping of a cricket.

Or so he thought…

"What are doing out here Naruto?" A voice called from above.

Startled, Naruto looked up and grinned once he caught sight of his taichou.

For some reason, he was glad he had run into Yamato. The man was always fun to be around and better company than the douchebags back at camp.

"Nothing!" He chirped as he watched the brunette jump down from the branch he had been perched on. Yamato chuckled and ruffled the teen's unruly golden locks.

"Shouldn't you be back at camp?" The _mokuton_-user questioned, raising a speculative eyebrow at the timid blond. Naruto pouted and began to walk ahead of his taichou.

"Mou, Kaka-sensei went with Sasuke-bastard somewhere and Sai was being creepy again so I decided to look for you, Yamato-taichou." Naruto explained simply, glancing to the side to shoot the man a pearly-white smile, a light blush dusking across his whiskered cheeks. Was it just him or did his taichou look unusually sexy today?

Yamato couldn't resist the charming smile of his subordinate and smiled back at him. He already knew about Kakashi and Sasuke so he asked no further questions, only choosing to roll his eyes in exasperation. Honestly, couldn't those two wait until they returned to the village? They were only a day's journey away!

They walked in moderate silence for little over a minute before Naruto finally couldn't take it anymore. He stopped walking and turned to stare at his taichou. Yamato furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the way Naruto's oceanic eyes glowed in the dark. He certainly didn't miss the way the teen's bottom lip seemed to quiver slightly.

"Naruto…?" Yamato questioned softly.

"Yamato-taichouwillyoubemysensei?" The words came out of Naruto's mouth like a broken dam. He couldn't stop them from rushing out.

The blond gasped and brought his hands up to his mouth while Yamato promptly choked on his spit.

"P-Pardon?" the brunette sputtered after his recovery from the initial shock. Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head, his face heating up to the point where even the tips of his ears were beet red.

The teenager spun around on his heel and began to take brisk steps in order to get away from the current awkward situation as fast as possible. He didn't get very far before a calloused hand clamped around his wrist and jerked him toward a hard chest.

His protests were muffled by the jōnin vest Yamato had on. Big hands came up to cup his whiskered cheeks and not even a second later a pair of soft lips were upon his. Azure eyes widened in shock before slowly relaxing into the kiss, his tense shoulders slouching.

The kiss was tender, their mouths moving as one before becoming aggressive. Tongues battled for dominance, brushing over teeth and thrusting inward as far as they could reach. In the end Yamato won while Naruto begrudgingly wrapped his arms around his taichou's neck.

Yamato smirked into the kiss and dropped a hand to encircle it around the blond's lithe waist, pulling the smaller body closer to his while the other snaked up toward sunshine colored locks, entangling his fingers in the silky hair and tilting the head further backward.

Naruto moaned as the skillful fingers of the brunette massaged his scalp sensually. He thrust his hips forward, breaking free from the kiss to gasp openly when their strained erections rubbed against each other. Yamato leered down at his subordinate, licking his lips enticingly at the delicious sight that greeted his dark eyes.

The blond's cerulean eyes were glazed over in lust while a light flush encompassed his entire face. Thoroughly kissed red lips were parted slightly to let out puffs of breath. Not being able to restrain himself any longer Yamato hurriedly unzipped Naruto's jacket, ripping away the garment along with the plain black shirt in one swift movement.

Naruto raised an inquiring eyebrow when his taichou grabbed a firm hold of his shoulders, pushing him back a few steps before releasing him and making a few hand signs. Blocks of wood surged forth from the tree beside them, making a large wooden box. The blond had no time to think when he was suddenly pushed down onto it, cursing quietly as his heated skin came into contact with the cool bark.

Yamato didn't miss a beat as he pried Naruto's sandals from his flailing feet and tore away at his orange pants. The blond shifted uncomfortably in only his boxers, his hands coming down to hide his obvious bulge while crossing his legs together. The insecure action proved to be a mistake.

Above him, his taichou frowned and placed his hands on Naruto's knees, spreading them wide and making the latter squeal in surprise.

"Y-Yamato-taichou…?" Naruto said breathlessly. The man in question scowled down at him.

"Don't hide, Naruto." He stated simply before tucking his body inside Naruto's spread legs.

There was a light breeze in the midnight air. The leaves rustled in the trees, some falling to the ground and others floating toward the pair to teasingly caress their heated skin. The moon up above glowed a particular pale hue of blue tonight, some of the light passing through the branches of trees to illuminate patches of their flesh.

Yamato shrugged off his vest, quickly making his shirt disappear as well. He toed off his sandals and unwrapping the white bandages hastily from his legs before shimmying out of his pants and boxers.

Naruto gulped loudly, eying the twitching cock that stood proudly in between his taichou's legs. He hadn't known Yamato was sporting a fuckin' third leg! Just how the hell was that thing supposed to-

A chuckle interrupted the blond's inner musings and he looked up to see the brunette staring at him amusedly.

Yamato smiled down at the blond that was soon to be his, leaning down to place his hands on either side of Naruto's head, their faces merely centimeters apart. He felt the jinchuuriki's lean legs tremble slightly against his sides as his breath ghosted across his face. Naruto's eyes shut closed, his hands quivering from anxiety.

The brunette placed a chaste kiss on the corner of the blond's mouth, letting his lips barely graze the soft skin as he spoke.

"I'll be gentle. Just relax." Yamato whispered soothingly, dipping his head to kiss the crook of Naruto's neck tenderly. The blond shivered in response, peeking open his eyes to stare at his taichou.

The brunette continued with his delicate ministrations, placing random kisses on Naruto's taught stomach. He stopped at the swirling red seal on the blond's navel for a moment before trailing his tongue on the marking, earning him a moan in response.

Yamato smiled and gripped the teenager's hips as he went down to nuzzle the straining erection in Naruto's boxers. A splotch of wetness was starting to form at the tip. The ANBU member softly nipped at the bulge teasingly, cherishing the delicious gasps and moans that escaped the blond's mouth. Naruto squirmed around, not knowing where to put his hands at for a moment before settling to clutch the edges of the wooden box.

The blond clenched his eyes shut tightly, his teeth grinding at the mild pleasure that was steadily overriding his senses. He felt like jelly under his taichou. His brain had already turned into mush and all his senses were amplified, aware of anything and everything being done to his body.

Naruto bucked his hips, hoping that Yamato would get the message to stop _teasing_ so damn much. He groaned in satisfaction when he felt the man hook his fingers under the hem of his boxers, promptly pulling them down and stepping back a little to fling the offending material somewhere behind him.

Cold air hit his achingly sore and hot dick and Naruto hissed in discomfort, but it was soon replaced by a loud, guttural moan. A velvety orifice had enveloped a good amount of his cock and was now proceeding to suckle softly at the angry, red flesh.

"A-Ah…tai-taichou…" Naruto whimpered, biting his lip to keep from crying out to the heaven's above from how utterly _amazing_ his prick felt. Yamato chuckled, the vibration of it rumbling up his throat and resonating in his mouth. The blond could only pant and groan.

Naruto arched his back when he felt the man below him swirl his tongue on the tip of his dick, prodding his slit and eliciting a wail from the blond. The jinchuuriki's toes curled in pleasure and his hands went down to tangle his fingers in Yamato's soft, chestnut locks.

The _mokuton_-user took more of the blond in, licking and sucking at everything he could. Naruto's hands tugged at his hair harshly when he gave a particular hard suck.

"_Gaah!_" The blond cried out while buckling his hips to get more of that sinful mouth. Yamato held down his hips, taking in more of Naruto's erection into his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down. The hands in his hair fisted his brown tresses, trying to push his head further down.

Naruto's golden patch of curls tickled the tip of his nose and he sniffled, giving the dick one last suck before pulling away completely. The blond mewled at the loss and fidgeted restlessly, opening hooded eyelids to reveal sparking oceans of sapphire clouded over in lustful hunger.

The jinchuuriki sat up and leaned on his hands which came down to firmly be placed on the wood. Both males stared at each other for a moment, Naruto's legs still spread wide while planted confidently on the bark and Yamato standing up to let the moonlight shower on him. Their arousals still obvious for them to see.

Three fingers were abruptly placed in front of Naruto's face and he blinked at them, wondering why they were there. Yamato smiled and shook his head.

"Suck on them."

The command made Naruto stare up at his taichou like he had grown a second head. Yamato rolled his eyes and prodded the blond's mouth with his fingers. Naruto, albeit reluctantly while still eying the brunette suspiciously, parted his lips and let the intrusions enter his moist cavern.

Naruto sucked on them unsurely, flicking his tongue on the calloused fingers like how he had felt Yamato do to his dick. He slathered the appendages with his saliva thoroughly, earning him an appreciative grunt of his taichou. Just as he was about to get into it, the fingers were withdrawn and Naruto pouted cutely.

Before he even had time to ask why he had to suck on the fingers for, he felt a foreign intrusion prod gently at his asshole. A sharp intake of breath alerted Yamato of the jinchuuriki's surprise but he ignored it, pushing in his index finger all the way in.

Well, at least now Naruto didn't have to ask what those fingers were for.

The blond gasped and wriggled in displeasure, not used to anything going up there in that untouched place of his. He furrowed his eyebrows when he felt the finger move slowly at first, and then started to pick up speed.

His discomfort was soon replaced by pleasure.

A second finger slipped inside of him and this time he felt a sting of pain shoot up his back. Naruto glanced down; momentarily locking eyes with Yamato's who was crouched in between his legs and staring intently at every expression that crossed his subordinate's face.

The blond blushed and chose to lie down once again, staring up at the dancing foliage up above to keep his mind away from the dull pain in his rear-end.

Yamato scissored his fingers in the twitching, puckered hole, being very gentle so Naruto didn't have to feel so much pain. He was thorough in his preparation, moving the digits around before thrusting them in and out. He marveled at how the blond's entrance swallowed up his appendages, quickly getting used to intrusion and welcoming them in.

Naruto arched his back as a wave of pleasure wracked throughout his body. He spread his legs further, pushing his hips down to get more of the fingers inside of him. Yamato smirked and unhesitatingly pushed the third and final finger inside.

Above him, the blond moaned in pain and in pleasure when those fingers nudged against a particular spot inside him. Without thinking much of the ache Naruto thrust downward, panting from the overexertion of his senses being so heightened.

"_Ooohh!_"

At that particular loud moan Yamato stopped, pulling his digits out of the writhing blond. Naruto whined dejectedly as the thrill of being pleasured came to a halt.

Yamato stood back up, bending over and capturing those plump lips he liked so much in a searing kiss. Naruto eagerly responded, capturing the wandering tongue with his teeth and suckling on it lightly. The brunette moaned, letting his hands roam the taught flesh of the younger male.

Those limbs paused when they brushed along dusky-brown, pert nipples. Yamato pinched them, rolling the erect buds with his thumb and index finger. Beneath him Naruto moaned into their kiss, biting his taichou's lip rather harshly. Yamato pulled away with a wince, licking his lips to gather the beads of blood from the cut. For some reason the pain made him even more aroused.

Naruto's hands came up to grab the _mokuton_-user's broad shoulders, pulling himself up to place a chaste kiss on the minor injury apologetically. He sucked at it, globules of metallic-flavored blood gracing his tongue. Yamato hissed and Naruto licked at the cut.

Their bare chests bumped together, rigid nipples brushing against their skin causing them to shiver. Yamato's self-restraint seemed to snap in that instant. He pressed Naruto down gently with a strong hand. The blond obeyed without complaint.

He spread Naruto's sinewy legs wider, lining his thick erection to the jinchuuriki's red hole. He glanced at the blond, watching the way his subordinate gulped nervously, never ripping his gaze away from Yamato's cock. Naruto knew very well what was to come.

His virginity would soon not be intact and he was pretty sure he was ready for it.

Feeling an intense scrutiny upon him Naruto looked up, locking eyes with his taichou.

The blond nodded his head shakily, nudging the attention-deprived organ that was about to deflower him with his ass. Yamato inclined his head, dropping his gaze back down as he pushed his dick into the tight orifice.

He had barely put the head in when Naruto let out a hiss of pain, eyes clenched tightly and hands coming up to reach out to his taichou. Yamato sighed shakily, gritting his teeth together and pushing forward all the way to the hilt.

"Aaah!"

Now that the brunette was closer to reach Naruto grabbed a hold of Yamato's muscular biceps, digging the blunt ends of his nails into the bulging flesh as he cried out. The _mokuton_-user didn't dare move, instead he bit back a moan when he felt the agonizingly tight heat envelope his cock, sending him into a state of pure, undeniable bliss.

A whimper of discomfort escaped Naruto and Yamato's eyes softened, bring a hand to run soothingly across the blond's heated cheek. His other hand came to knead the jinchuuriki's quivering hip. It seemed to do the trick because not even a second later Naruto's body relaxed.

Yamato gave an experimental thrust, earning him a gasp from Naruto. He grinned, leaning down to nuzzle the blond's sweaty neck.

"It'll feel really good here in a second." Yamato reassured, chastely kissing Naruto's collarbone.

"I trust you." The blond stated simply, craning his neck to the side to give more access to his taichou. Yamato gladly complied with the silent request, sucking and nipping at the delectable flesh presented to him. He wanted to mark _his_ lover.

The thought made Yamato smile and he brought Naruto in for a kiss, pouring all his adoration for the blond into it. Naruto was more than happy to oblige him.

Yamato pulled out slowly, barely leaving the tip inside and relishing the way Naruto moaned for him into the kiss. He pulled away, placing his hands on the blond's hips and, without warning, slammed into the tight, velvety heat that suffocated his dick so lusciously.

Naruto cried out as he threw his head back, hitting the hollow bark abruptly. Fat tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, spilling over to wet his blond hair. Yamato made a choked noise of what seemed to be overwhelming pleasure, his legs shaking from the restraint of not forcing himself upon his virgin subordinate. Well, he wasn't so much of a virgin now.

The blond clung onto him desperately, clawing at the man's back and leaving red, angry streaks in their wake. Yamato growled and drew out once more, slamming back into Naruto with as much force as before and hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"_Yamato_!" the jinchuuriki screamed, pleasure seeping into every cell of his being and making him see white spots in his vision. Kami-sama did this feel _good_. Who knew Yamato was such a deviant?

The birds hidden comfortably in the trees cawed in the midnight air, flapping their wings and rustling the leaves. They took their flight in a flurry, the sudden shout scaring them off.

Yamato winced at the loud yell, but was pleased to know he could get a reaction out of his exuberant blond subordinate. He was sure everyone back at camp had heard that, but right now he really couldn't give a flying fuck.

The brunette brought his arms up to wrap them around Naruto's lean body, pulling the teen flush against him as he jerked his hips back and forth at a steady pace. Yamato moaned into the blond's ears, whispering how _tight_ and _hot_ he felt around his dick.

Something inside Naruto had awakened when he heard those words spoken seductively in his ear. Did this man even know what he was unleashing inside of him by rocking his hips so _achingly _slowly like that? Surely his taichou didn't want to die.

Naruto's cerulean eyes flashed crimson for a split second before he snarled into Yamato's ear, wrapping his tan legs around the man's waist and raising himself up before slamming back down onto the engorged cock. He felt every ripple of skin on the brunette's dick brushing against the inner walls of his asshole. Above him Yamato groaned almost as if in pain.

The blond glanced at him as he repeated the action once more, watching in satisfaction as the _mokuton_-user shivered and his dark eyes rolled back into their sockets. Yamato's breaths came in short, labored pants and he grabbed the wood underneath him for support, slamming Naruto into the bark roughly.

The blond seemed to like the harsh treatment because not even a moment later he was pushing back and forth on Yamato's swollen dick, taking in every damn inch like he fucking owned it.

"_Shit!_"

And judging by the way Yamato's sac slapped against the blond's ass with ever movement he made, he would of have liked just that.

The brunette marveled at the supposed 'virgin'. Someone this innocent just couldn't be this _hot._ Why the _fuck_ hadn't he done this sooner? Have mercy on his poor soul but ever since he'd started supervising the blond's training when Kakashi all but gave up, it was just so damn hard not to bend Naruto over a nearby surface and just fuck the living daylights out of him.

Yamato still had no idea what his student had been talking about earlier, but fuck it if it wasn't important now. No, the most vital task at that moment in time was to drill his cock into Naruto's tight little hole until he couldn't walk straight for the next couple of days. And _oh god_ how that hole swallowed his dick so greedily.

Kakashi didn't know what he was missing out on.

And Yamato wasn't about to ever let that man take what was his.

The copy-nin could have that frigid Uchiha; he'd stick to his loud-mouthed yet adorable and sexy blond.

Yamato sped up his thrusting, relishing every whimper and moan that escaped Naruto's lips. The blond's hands trailed down from his taichou's endowed pectorals and taught stomach to the firm, round ass that flexed with ever thrust the man made. Naruto clenched the globes in his hand, arching his back in pure ecstasy when Yamato's dick took a different angle and found his sweet spot once more.

"_Yess!_" Naruto hissed loudly.

Despite the brunt pain he was receiving from the wood the ecstasy he was feeling now didn't even compare. He clenched his ass when Yamato gave a particular hard thrust into him. Naruto groaned and the brunette above him panted sharply when he felt the walls surrounding his cock constrict tightly.

"_Harder, _taichou! _Harder!_"

And Yamato obeyed the command, but not before he tore Naruto away from him. They both grunted in displeasure when he pulled out of the blond's scorching body.

Not wanting to waste any more time and depriving himself of filling Naruto up, Yamato grabbed the younger male and jerked him up to stand in front of him. Then promptly spinning him around and pushing him onto the box face-first.

"_Aaah!_"

Naruto screamed abruptly, throwing his head back as he felt the familiar engorged organ of his taichou penetrate him once again. His hips were grabbed in a bruising grip .This time he was pounded without mercy. Yamato grunted, sweat trickling down his face and landing on his chest.

Kami-sama this was _hot_.

The _mokuton_-user moaned when we watched with raptured eyes as his cock disappeared into that tight ring of muscles that would soon bring him over the edge. Naruto's ass jiggled each time it slapped against his abdomen, the smacking of skin on skin echoing around them.

Meanwhile the teenager was literally a blob of goo in his taichou's arms. He couldn't keep up with the man so he merely laid there, his knees scraping starkly on the wood he was using as support. His lean legs were too weak.

Naruto could hear his own deep moans of bliss every time his taichou thrust into him, hitting that spot inside him _without fail_. God, did he sound like a cheap whore or _what_?

But he just couldn't help it. Yamato was _that_ good.

He felt something starting to bubble somewhere along what felt to be the pit of his stomach being squeezed and _oh Kami_ did it feel good. It was like he was nearing an end he knew nothing about. And he didn't want it to _end._

Yamato groaned as he felt Naruto clench his ass around him again. He didn't want to leave this hot orifice but he knew they were both nearing their end, so he grabbed the neglected member of the blond writhing beneath him and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Naruto mewled and clawed at the cold bark, sweat littering his body. Why did his taichou have to do it so _hard_?

"Y-Yamatooo…I'm-"

"Do it Naruto! Come for me!" The brunette growled as he molded his body along Naruto's arched back. Yamato spread the younger male's legs wider, thrusting into him harder than before and making Naruto lurch forward.

The blond wailed in response. Yamato clenched the cock in his hand, giving it a light tug while pinching the head.

"_Ya-Yamatoo_!" With a broken cry of his taichou's name Naruto finally came, spurting his seed all over the wood beneath him. Electricity-like sparks crackled in his veins, in his very pores, once he released the building up knot inside him. His cock was still leaking hot jizz slowly, twitching almost spasmodically. Caramel colored skin tingled in pleasant aftershock and before he could fall from exhaustion, he felt a strong, burly arm come up under him and grab him by his neck.

Naruto was lifted up in the air, sweaty back slipping against Yamato's front as he was slammed back down with force onto the thick rod of his taichou. With the clenched muscles of Naruto's asshole Yamato came with a shout of his blond lover's name.

"Naruto!"

Yamato came inside the blond, filling the quivering hole with his hot essence before falling down to the ground next to the box and tree in a an exhausted heap of entangled, sweaty limbs. The _mokuton_-user pulled out of the fatigued body, wincing at the sight of blood on his dick.

He nuzzled Naruto's drenched scalp lovingly, blowing softly into the blond's ear despite his heavy panting. The jinchuuriki giggled tiredly as he lay in his taichou's lap, lean legs sprawled on the ground in front of him while the brunette's were spread and propped up to let him sit comfortably in between. Yamato was leaning heavily against the tree, still trying to catch his breath.

Naruto lay back, resting his head on the older man's broad shoulder, tilting it ever-so-slightly to place a warm kiss on the man's jawline. Yamato smiled at the action, wrapping his strong arms around the blond's waist and pulling him closer.

"I'm glad you're my taichou, Yamato." The sudden words were spoken softly into the brunette's ear. Yamato grinned and placed a tender kiss upon the blond's temple.

"Me too, Naruto."

Somewhere close by, hidden in the bushes, two men held their hands up to their noses as crimson blood flowed freely from their nostrils, overflowing in their palms and dripping onto the ground.

Sasuke Uchiha turned to his partner, Kakashi Hatake, and pinned the man with an accusatory glare.

"Why the fuck can't we have sex like that?"

Kakashi merely sweat-dropped.

* * *

**A/N: Alright that's it folks! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
